Seasons of Love
by Bubblebirdz
Summary: Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!
1. Lorel

**Title: **Seasons of Love****

Chapter 1: Lorel 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Wish I could, but I can't, so if that disappoints any of you, then I'm sorry! :-P

**Summery: **Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!

"Isn't she just perfect?" Rory Gilmore Mariano asked her husband.

"Perfect." Her husband, Jess Mariano, murmured as Rory gently rested her head on his shoulder.  

The young couple was staring at their 3 month old daughter, Lorelai Ashley Mariano (nicknamed Lorel) as she slept peacefully in her crib. 

"Come on Ror, its late and I'm tired. Lets go to bed." Yawned a sleepy Jess as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

"Oh fine. I guess I'm tired too" Rory replied as she took one last glance at her sleeping daughter and walked over to her bed. "Good night Jess." 

No sooner had they both gotten into bed then they both heard a sharp wail from across the room. 

"Jess," whined Rory, "Cant you get her. I'm tired!"

"Rory, sweetie, I love you, but you still haven't been able to get up in the middle of the night to take care of Lorel. You're just like your mother!" 

"Not now, Jess! You take care of her," insisted Rory. "Please?" she added turning over towards him and giving him her pleading look. 

"Oh fine," Jess agreed reluctantly, "But just because I love you so much! You owe me one!"

"Fine! Sure, sure" was the reply he got from the other side of the bed. 

Jess went across the room and picked up his daughter. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" He cooed to her. The baby stopped crying and looked at him with her big blue eyes. 

"Looks just like her mother."  Jess thought as he stared at her. Yes, Lorel did have her mother's blue eyes, and a layer of soft brown hair framed the top of her head, just like Rory. Lorel also had her mother and grandmother's personality. All three of them wanted what they wanted when they wanted and now one was going to tell them otherwise. Jess was also sure that Lorel would, just like Rory and Lorelai, become addicted to coffee. In fact, it would surprise him if Lorel actually _didn't_ become addicted. 

He walked into the kitchen of their small house in Stars Hollow, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of baby formula. He then walked into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair. Jess gently rocked Lorel while feeding her the bottle. When she finished, he noticed that the bottle had made her quite sleepy, so he rocked her a little bit more and then put her to bed back in her crib. 

"Goodnight honeybear." He softly murmured calling her the pet name he had thought of for her.  Then, careful not to disturb a sleeping Rory, he quietly crept back to bed, pulled up the covers, and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

Well, that's what I've got so far. **Please **review and let me know what you think of it. If I find that by the next chapter I don't have a lot of positive reviews, then I'll just delete the whole story. So, **PLEASE** click the little purple button down there and submit a review! Also, please keep in mind, that if you are going to be critical, don't be _too_ mean. I'm only 12 years old! Thanks everyone!

~*Bubblebirdz*~


	2. Fire!

**Title: **Seasons of Love****

Chapter 1: Lorel 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Wish I could, but I can't, so if that disappoints any of you, then I'm sorry! :-P

**Summery: **Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!

**A/N: **If you keep those reviews coming, then I'll keep the chapters coming! I really want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Mrs. Mariano, cellardoor, honeybear, Marren, Sophia, Coolio02, and Melissa, thanks soooo much! Also, in case any of you didn't know(because I don't think I've already told you,        means new scene. Okay, now on with Chapter 3 of Seasons of Love.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Jess, what is that?" mumbled a sleeping Rory as she sat up in bed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the sound continued.

"Sweetie, I don't know, but is it just me or do I smell smoke?" was Jess's somewhat frantic answer.

"Now that I think of it, I also smell smoke, Oh my god!" Rory realized. "Jess, its 2:30 in the morning, what reasons can you think of for us both smelling smoke?"

"Ror, honey calm down. It's probably nothing, I'll just go out into the hall and check. Don't you worry." Jess answered as he climbed out of his bed.

Jess left his room and cautiously crept out into the hall. Still smelling smoke and still hearing the annoying beeping sound, he continued creeping around the house. Finally, he noticed that the noise was getting louder near Lorel's room. He felt the door, and cautiously opened it.

"RORY!" Jess yelled, "Come quick! Its Lorel!"

Faster than he finished his sentence, Rory had jumped out of bed and ran to Lorel's room. 

"Oh my god! Lorel!" she shrieked when she got there. 

The smell that they had smelt was indeed smoke, and the noise they heard was the fire alarm. Currently, the only room on fire in the house was Lorel's nursery. The only problem was that Lorel was sleeping soundly in her crib. She woke up when she heard Rory scream. Quickly, Jess dashed into her room, dodged the growing flames, and grabbed Lorel from her crib. He then ran back into the hall, now getting even thicker with smoke, grabbed Rory's hand and the three of them forged through the smoke, and out of the front door. 

"Jess…" said Rory shakily when they had left the house that now was almost completely on fire, "I think I'm either going to faint or be sick."

"Shh…sweetheart, just calm down. I'm going to go next door to call 911. I want you to go sit down on our neighbor's front porch and take a few deep breaths. It will be alright. Don't worry." 

"Jess!" exclaimed Rory while on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "Our house is on fire, and all of our possessions are in there! How can I calm down?" 

"Rory, we have insurance, and the only 2 things that were in that house that I cared about are right here next to me." Jess said soothingly. "Now go relax. I'll be right back. Here," He said as he handed a sobbing Lorel to a sobbing Rory, " Now you two can comfort each other."

Then Jess ran up to the neighbor's house and went inside. A few minutes later he came out looking a little bit more relieved. 

"What did they say, Jess?" asked a calmer Rory.

"They said that they had already called the fire department a few minutes ago. I guess the flames from our house alerted them. The fire department should be here soon. Mrs. Applebaum **(A/N: the neighbor's name) **invited us inside until the fire department does come. I say that we take up Mrs. Applebaum's nice offer. Maybe we can find a quiet place for Lorel to sleep." Answered Jess as he gently took a sleeping Lorel from Rory's arms and led Rory over to the neighbor's house.

Inside Mrs. Applebaum's house 

"Now dearie, don't worry." Said Mrs. Applebaum as she laid a hand on Rory's shoulder. "It will all work out in the end. Now, is there anyone that you want to call?"

"Yes," answered Rory gratefully. She picked up the phone and dialed a number that was so familiar to her. The phone rang 2 times before someone picked up.

"Mom!" exclaimed Rory.

"Rory, baby, I love you, but why on earth did you have the need to call me at 3 in the morning?" Answered a groggy Lorelai.

"Well, Mom," continued Rory, "there's been a fire."


	3. Yellow Caution Tape and Coffee

**Title: **Seasons of Love****

Chapter 4: Yellow Caution Tape and Coffee 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Wish I could, but I can't, so if that disappoints any of you, then I'm sorry! :-P

**Summery: **Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!

**A/N:** Okay, to clear up a few things that some of the reviewers have asked about/pointed out: yes, **bbwholly1981**, Rory and Jess are married. Whoops, **LCI-02-03**, you were right, babies do need to be burped. I goofed!(and with me being a babysitter…you would have thought I would have known better! Thanks for catching my mistake!)  **Etselec**, I guess I forgot about Jess and his sarcastic comments, well, the best excuse that I can think of right now is that once he got married and became a father, he softened up a bit. You might hear an occasional sarcastic comment or two. Also, I'm sorry if that the comment about "the two things Jess loved most being right there with him" was a little sappy. Now that I reread it, you were right. It was _very_ sappy. I'll try my best to be less sappy in the future! Thanks for all of the nice reviews, and if you did have to criticize my story, you all were so nice about it. I luv having such nice reviewers! Okay, I've been babbling for long enough, now on with Chapter 4 of Seasons of Love. (P.S.- Now that I think about it, the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Well, I just picked that title, because I was listening to RENT and I heard that song and liked it as a title. So, maybe I'll find some other way to make the title more related to the story. If I don't, then oh well!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"There's been a FIRE?" shouted Lorelai as she woke up instantly. "Where was it? Oh my god? Is everyone okay?"

"Mom, please, calm down. You are only making me more anxious. The fire was at my house, and everyone is okay. Jess is outside talking with the firefighters right now." Replied Rory quickly.

"Okay, sweetie. But I'm coming over right now. Just to make sure that everything is really alright. And to bring you some coffee. I know you probably could use some and since your coffee maker is probably burnt up…"

"MOM!" interrupted Rory, "What did I tell you about me getting more anxious?!" 

"Okay Rory, babe. Don't worry, I'll be over here as soon as I can. Love ya." Said Lorelai as she hung up.

"Love you to mom. Bye." Answered Rory. Then Rory went outside to go see how things were going with Jess and the firefighters. Talking to her mom had calmed her down a little. 

"Jess," exclaimed Rory as she ran up to him, "How is everything going?"

"Well," answered Jess, "the firefighters say that it is pretty bad. They say that we are going to have to move into an apartment for a few months until all of the repair work that we need can get done. Also, most of our stuff was either damaged or burnt, so we will need to go out and buy almost everything." Then looking at Rory's scared face he quickly added "But It will be alright in the end. Don't worry."

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Rory as she looked Jess in the eye, "How can you tell me to not worry when…" 

But Rory was cut off by the arrival of her mother and Luke in Lorelai's Jeep.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she ran over towards her.

"Luke!" Jess exclaimed as he went over to where Luke was standing looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Luke?" He said again as if it were a question? "What are you doing here?

Meanwhile back over by the Gilmores…

"Rory! Baby! I am so glad to see that you are all right? Where's Lorel?" exclaimed Lorelai as she turned off the engine and ran over to Rory.

"She's sleeping at the neighbors house. Whats Luke doing here?" Asked Rory. 

"Well, after I finished talking to you, I realized that I knew that I needed to find somewhere to get you coffee, and I didn't feel like making it, so I went over to Luke's. Besides, he was going to learn about the fire somehow, I mean, Jess is his nephew. I threw rocks at the second story of his place until he came to the window. I told him to go downstairs and that's where I told him everything that you told me. Oh, before I forget, here's the coffee I brought you." Said Lorelai as she pulled out a cup of hot coffee.

"Mmmmmm…coffee." Exclaimed Rory as she took a long sip. 

Just then Luke and Jess walked over to Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey, so, um, I uh, heard about the fire, and I uh, wanted to let ask if I could, uh, help in any way." Stuttered Luke as he looked even more uncomfortable.

"Oh yea, that's right!" Exclaimed Lorelai, "Since your house doesn't exactly look livable in right now, you guys are going to need somewhere to stay." Said Lorelai as she nodded towards the house. 

"Yea," said Jess, "We are going to have to live in an apartment for a few months until all of the repairs are done." 

"Ooh!" shrieked Lorelai. "I just had the most superb-wonderful-bestest idea ever!"

"How many cups of coffee did _you_ drink?" asked Jess as he looked at Lorelai queerly. "And besides, 'bestest' isn't a word."

Lorelai ignored him and continued. "You guys can stay at my place until you can move back into your house. Or, at least until you can find an apartment."

"Well, that's very generous of you.." said Jess cautiously at the same time that Rory shrieked "We'd love to!"

"Well, Rory, maybe you can stand to live with your mother for a few months, but --no offense to you Lorelai—I will not be able to stand living in the same house as 2 Gilmore Girls." Said Jess as he looked just as uncomfortable as Luke. 

"Make that three." Corrected Rory. "If you add Lorel, that is."

"Oh, great. Party party." Said Jess sarcastically.**(A/N: see. I told you I would sneak in a few sarcastic comments here and there. :-))**

"Aw, come on you old party pooper." Said Lorelai as she lightly punched Jess on the shoulder.

"Fine. We'll compromise." Said Jess as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "We'll be at your house only until we can find an apartment."

"Yay!" yelled Roryand Lorelai at the same time.

"We'll have parties…" said Lorelai

"And stay up late." Added Rory.

"And have popcorn!" said Lorelai as her eyes lit up.

"And coffee!" piped in Rory

"Oh yes coffee." Agreed Lorelai eagerly. "And highly sugared beverages.

"And candy."

"And we'll watch movies."

"And stay up late."

"Rory, you already said that. " interrupted Jess. But his words went unheard.

"And we'll never go to bed!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"No, never." Said Rory solemnly.

"Ooh!" said Lorelai excitedly. "I know what else we can do. We can get Lorel addicted to coffee!"

"Lorelai, shes 3 months old!" said Luke. 

"Oh poo to you!" said Rory. 

"Yea, party pooper." Added Lorelai. "You and Jess can both be party poopers. We Gilmore Girls are going to have all of the fun!"

"See what you got yourself into by marrying a Gilmore." Pointed out Luke to Jess as the Gilmore Girls continued babbling on about all of the fun they would have.

"Yea," retorted Jess, "But pretty soon I suspect you and Lorelai will be walking down the aisle, so don't say anything about marrying a Gilmore Girl. You will be too soon."

"But, but," stammered Luke as he turned bright red. 

"Come on, we all know you have a crush on her, and I think she likes you too." Said Jess.

"Come on Lorelai, we'd both better go to our own _separate_ homes and let Rory and Jess settle down a bit." Said Luke while putting the emphasis on the word 'separate'. 

"okay Lukey old boy." Agreed Lorelai. "Are you two coming with us?" She asked Rory and Jess.

"Well," said Rory as she looked uncertainly at Jess 

"Rory, sweetie, you and Lorel should go back to Lorelai's and get some rest. I'll take care of everything else that needs to be taken care of and then I'll drive home. Our car is still fine, so I'll use that. You look like you need some sleep. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, Jess. Thanks. I love you." Said Rory as she and Jess kissed. Then she turned to Lorelai and said, "Hold on a minute, I need to get Lorel from Mrs. Applebaum's, then we can go."

"Okay, Rory." Said Lorelai sleepily. 

In a few minutes, Rory returned with Lorel in the carseat that she had grabbed from her car.  She got in the back of the Jeep and buckled Lorel in. "Okay, ready to go." She said. Then with one last look at Jess and her charred and smoking house that now had yellow 'caution' tape all around it, she turned around and Lorelai drove the car to Luke's, dropped him off, and then drove to her own house. As they walked up the front steps, Rory tried to shake off all of the bad memories and thoughts of the past few hours, and as soon as Lorelai had gotten Rory and Lorel settled in, Rory drifted off to sleep.


	4. A visit to Emily & Richard’s

**Title: **Seasons of Love****

Chapter 5:  A visit to Emily & Richard's. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Wish I could, but I can't, so if that disappoints any of you, then I'm sorry! :-P

**Summery: **Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jess?" murmured Rory sleepily as she turned over to face Jess. "When did you come back?"

"A few hours ago. You wanna go get breakfast?" was the reply she got.

"Coffee." Mumbled Rory.

"Yes, breakfast and coffee. But you're gonna have to get up if you want any." Replied Jess as he got up and went to ht bathroom for a shower.

"Oh, fine. I'm up." Said Rory as she slowly started getting up.

By the time that Rory actually got up, Jess was showered and ready. "I'm going to go get Lorel dressed. Try to hurry, I'd like to get breakfast before its time for lunch."

"Hardee Har Har." Was Rory's sarcastic reply from the other side of the room.

Jess gently picked Lorel up. "Good morning honeybear." Lorel gurgled and kicked her little legs at him. "Well, at least you're a morning person, unlike your mother." Jess laughed.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Rory from across the room.

Jess just laughed as he undressed Lorel and pulled her into a pale yellow onsie with little ducklings on it. "We're all ready, how about you?" he asked Rory as he picked Lorel up and swung her gently which Lorel loved and smiled in return. 

"I'm also ready. And very hungry." Replied Rory as she came out from the bathroom.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?" asked Jess and handed Lorel to her mother.

"I'm just going to check and see if my mom wants to come. One minute. Okay?" asked Rory.

A few minutes later Rory came out of Lorelai's room with a smile on her face. "She threw a pillow at me and told me to leave her alone." She explained.

"Figured." Answered Jess. "I mean, its only 8 in the morning we should have realized that Lorelai wouldn't be up until at least 10." He smiled in return. "Come on, lets go to Luke's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Luke's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning uncle."  said Jess as he, Rory, and Lorel entered the diner.

"Hey you three." Answered Luke as he came out from behind the counter. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine, thanks." responded Rory politely.

"Good to hear. What can I get you guys? You must be hungry." Said Luke. "Pancakes? Waffles? Eggs? Toast?"

"Well, coffee, for starters" said Rory as she sat down at the counter, "and then I'd like pancakes. How about you, Jess?"

"I'll have the same, except no coffee." Replied Jess as he sat down next to Rory.

"Sure thing. Caesar! Two orders of pancakes."

"Coming right up." Answered Caesar from the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm…. coffee!" said Rory as a mug of coffee was placed in front of her.

"After breakfast I'm going to start looking for apartments. The sooner we get out of your mother's house the better!" exclaimed Jess. "I also am going to need to meet with the insurance company. I'm taking the day off from work. Jeff** (AN: the name of Jess's boss)** will just have to find a substitute for me today. **(AN: for anyone who cares, Jess's job is a high school teacher)** Can I go up to your apartment and see if there are any of my suits up there?" Jess asked Luke. "Since we have no clean clothes of our own…."**(AN: Rory just borrowed from Lorelai, but obviously Jess couldn't borrow from Lorelai. Sorry about all of the ANs!)** "Sure thing, Jess." Answered Luke as he put two plates of food down in front of Rory and Jess. 

"Yum, this looks great! Lets eat!" said Rory as she happily dug in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Lorelai's house

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Jess, good luck with the apartment search!" said Rory as she gave Jess a quick kiss. "Call me if you find anything."

"I will." Agreed Jess as kissed Lorel on the top of her head. "Bye sweetie."

"Okay, well, I guess it's just you and me." Said Rory softly to the Lorel.

"And me!" added a voice

Rory jumped and turned around. "You scared me!" she exclaimed

"Sorry babe." Said Lorelai sheepishly. "But it's true, it's just you, Lorel, and me!"

"I'm taking a day off from the Firefly Inn, Rachel can cover the desk for a day." Lorelai said. Referring to the assistant manager. "Lets go shopping! I mean, you and Jess don't really have anything anymore, so you're going to need new everything. New clothes, new furniture, new everything!"

"Well," said Rory hesitantly, "How am I gonna pay for all of this?" 

"I have an idea, although I'm afraid to mention it." Said Lorelai carefully.

"Spill." Demanded Rory as she shifted Lorel to her other arm. "My, you're getting heavy." She wondered aloud.

"Here let me take her," said Lorelai as she held out her arms. 

"Thanks, now tell me your idea. Now." Demanded Rory once more.

"Well, you could go to your grandparent's for help. They would never turn you down."

"Great idea! Lets go!" said Rory as she grabbed Lorelai's arm.

"Wait a minute." Said Lorelai. "I never said that I was coming with. You can do this all by yourself. I'll watch Lorel for you."

"No, mom, please?" whined Rory. "It wont be long, please?" she asked once again.

"Alright. Fine. You win. I'll go with you, but you owe me!" said Lorelai as she went into the other room for a minute. "Here's Lorel's carseat. Lets go and get this over with."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the elder Gilmore's mansion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So now we have to get completely new stuff." Said Rory as she finished her story. 

"Oh my!" exclaimed Emily. "Richard, get us some drinks, wont you?"

"Of course. Rory, can I get you anything?" asked Richard as he stood up. 

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine." Said Rory.

"Lorelai?" prompted Richard.

"Oh, I'm also fine. I had a cup of coffee not long ago." replied Lorelai.

"Okay, I'll be right back in a minute with our drink, Emily." Said Richard as he left the room.

"So nothing was salvageable?" asked Emily.

"No, we have nothing, except for our car, Lorel's carseat, Lorel's diaper bag which we grabbed as we were escaping the house, and the clothes that we were wearing yesterday." Said Rory glumly. "Its not really much."

"Oh, don't worry. It will all turn out alright in the end." Said Emily as Richard entered the room. "Don't you think everything will be all right Richard?" asked Emily. When she heard no response she said again. "Richard?" 

"Oh, what? Yes, of course it will be all right." Said Richard quickly. "Don't you fret."

"Yeah, so we came here to let you know, and also I was kind of wondering about something." Said Rory a little uncertainly.

"Of course, dear, what is it?" asked Emily.

"Well, see, Jess and I are going to need the money we have to help us with everything about the house. We have insurance, but that still won't cover everything, so we were wondering if we, well," stammered Rory. "If we could borrow a loan from you. Like what I did with college? It would mean a lot to us and,"

But Rory was interrupted by Emily. "Oh of course," She exclaimed, "I should have thought of that! Of course we'll loan you the money."

"Oh Emily." Interrupted Richard. "I will hear no such thing of 'loaning'. I would feel downright awful if I didn't help my granddaughter in her time of need. We will give you as much as you need to help get you back on your feet. Think of it as a small present."

"Oh, thank you Grandpa!" said Rory as she handed Lorel to Lorelai and gave her grandfather a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to us!"

"Oh, its nothing. Don't worry dear." Said Emily kindly. "Now, it's been awhile since we've seen Lorel. Let me see the little darling."

"Of course!" agreed Rory as Lorelai handed Lorel over to Emily and Richard.

"Oh, isn't she just little darling!" squealed Emily.

While Emily was cooing over Lorel, Rory tugged on her mother's arm and asked if she could borrow her cell phone for a minute.

"Sure babe." Said Lorelai as she dug into her purse, found her cell phone and handed it to Rory.

"If you would excuse me a minute," asked Rory

"Of course." Answered Richard

Rory stepped out into the garden and dialed Luke's.

"Hello, Luke?" she asked.

"Speaking." Answered the voice on the other end.

"Did you let Jess borrow your cell phone?" asked Rory

"Yea, do you need to call him?"

"Yes, I have the number, I was just checking to see if Jess had it or not. Thanks Luke."

"No problem, see you later."

"Bye Luke."

Rory then dialed a number and heard it ring 2 times before someone picked up.

"Jess?" Rory asked

"Yea, whats up Ror?" asked Jess recognizing her voice

"I'm at my grandparents, and I just talked to them about loaning us some money, and they turned around and decide to just give us 'enough to get us back on our feet'. It's a present they said."

"Wow, Rory, that's great." Jess answered and Rory could tell that he was as stunned as she was when she first heard about the gift. 

"Well, my mom is dying to get out of my grandparent's and take me shopping, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, Love you Rory."

"Love you too Jess. Bye."

Rory hung up the phone, and went inside to rescue her mother.

"Well, thanks a lot for your generous gift, Grandma and Grandpa. But I think its time my mom and I headed out of here." Rory said when she got inside. Lorelai shot her a grateful look. 

"That's right. You've been here a while." Answered Emily. "Thank you for stopping by."

"We'll be back soon, maybe for dinner. I'll talk with Jess and see what works for him." Promised Rory as she picked up Lorel and grabbed Lorel's diaper bag. "Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa."

"Yea, Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Said Lorelai as she stood up. 

"Good bye Lorelai, Rory, Lorel. Do come back soon." Said Emily as she escorted Lorelai and Rory to the door.

Once Rory and Lorelai were out of the house and out of earshot, Lorelai exclaimed, "What took you so long. I thought I was going to die in there!"

Rory giggled. "Stop being so dramatic, Mom. We've got a lot of shopping to do!"

"Okee doke! Where to first?" asked Lorelai eagerly as soon as Rory buckled Lorel into her carseat.

"Well, what if we check out the mall? They've got to have everything that we need! Especially a stroller. Lorel is getting heavy. I don't want to have to carry her around the whole mall!" exclaimed Rory.

"Alright. To the mall!" said Lorelai as she drove off in the direction of the nearest mall.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! It's probably the longest one yet! Thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys are my motivation to keep updating. I got the idea of a fire and Rory and Jess having to move into an apartment by what happened to a friend of mine. Her basement caught on fire, and her whole family had to move into an apartment for a few weeks while they got her house fixed up. So, even though it was a tragedy, it gave me an idea for a great (hopefully) fanfic! **

**Next Chapter: The 3 Lorelai's hit the mall!**


	5. Shopping and Scares

**Title: **Seasons of Love****

Chapter 6: Shopping and Scares 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Wish I could, but I can't, so if that disappoints any of you, then I'm sorry! :-P

**Summery: **Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!

**A/N:** Okay, so this is Chapter 6, wow. I never expected for my story to get this far. I owe it all to the reviewers. Thanks guys! I don't mean to be taking you for granted, but I was just a little hurt that I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I guess chapter 5 did stink, huh. Oh well, I hope this chapter will be better. I mean, The Gilmore Girls are going shopping, how awful could this chapter be!!!!!! Another thing, I have also been a tiny bit disappointed that this story has yet to be listed under anyone's favorite stories. (Hint hint. Lol) Okay, enough kvetching for now! Heres chapter 6!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're going to the mall, the mall the mall." Sang Lorelai happily, "We're going to the mall and we'll shop all day!"

"Mom!" exclaimed Rory a little startled.

"What darling?" asked Lorelai as she turned into the Hartford Mall. **(AN: Since Stars Hollow is a fictional place, I didn't really know where it would be in Connecticut, so I looked at a map, and chose a random place. In this story, Stars Hollow is close to Hartford.)**

"If we're going to be shopping all day, as your song goes, must we sing the whole time?" inquired Rory. 

"Oh, but singing gets me in the mood to shop!"

"Mom, you're always in the mood to shop."

"Good point. Okay, so where should we start first?" Lorelai wanted to know as she looked at the map of the mall.

"I want to start with a stroller. And baby stuff. So lets try Baby Gap. We should be able to find some clothes for Lorel there. Then we can check at Baby Depot for anything else we couldn't find at Gap." Answered Rory while looking at another map of the mall.

"Aw, Rory, you're too nice. Thinking of Lorel before yourself. Why don't we check out stuff for you first? Come on, please?" begged Lorelai

"Mom," answered Rory as though she were speaking to a whining toddler, "I'm thinking of myself before Lorel when I say that I want to get stuff for her so I can get a stroller because my arms are going to go numb really soon from holding her. Also, the baby section is closer to us. We can shop for me after Lorel." 

"All right," Lorelai reluctantly agreed, "Just promise me that you will let me help you choose clothes for you too."

"Fine. Lets go." Said Rory as she pulled her mom in the direction of Baby Gap. When they got there, a lady with a name badge that said 'Carol' went over to help them.

"Can I assist you in any way?" asked Carol with a fake smile on her face. 

"Um, no thanks." Said Rory, "We'll be fine on our own."

~~2 and a half hours and 10 onsies in varying colors and patterns, 4 sleepers, 3 pairs of baby booties, 2 hats, 1 nice dress, 4 pairs of baby socks, 2 pairs of tiny pink and purple overalls, an assortment of stuffed animals, diapering supplies, and diapers, a stroller, crib, playpen, highchair, and an variety of baby sheets, pillows and blankets later~~

"Mom, did we really have to get all of this stuff?" laughed Rory as she picked up a soft purple elephant from one of the many bags. **(AN: the crib, highchair, and playpen are obviously not in the bags Rory and Lorelai are carrying. They are being shipped to Lorelai's house later that afternoon.)**

"Oh, but its soft! And purple!" exclaimed Lorelai as she rubbed it. "Feel it!"

"Come on, we don't have all day. Lorel is going to need to go down for a nap soon, and I still don't have any clothes of my own. We've spent the past 2 and a half hours shopping for Lorel." 

"Oh all right, lets go. But I'm hungry. Lets hit the food court first. Then we can finish shopping." Said Lorelai as she handed the purple elephant to a smiling Lorel.

"Sure thing mom. Lets find where the nearest elevator is." Said Rory as she put down the bags she was holding and studied the map.

"Aw," whined Lorelai, "But I wanted to ride the escalator."

"Be practical, mom. If it was just you and me, we could ride the escalator, but we also have Lorel, and I don't think you can take a stroller up the escalator. Besides there's an elevator not too far off, If we hurry a little, we can be in the food court in about 10 minutes."

"Okay," agreed Lorelai reluctantly. "But next time we're doing the escalator!" 

"Sure thing, mom." Laughed Rory, and in a few minutes they were in the elevator, and on their way up to the food court, on the 3rd floor of the mall.

"Lets go to the pizza shack!" exclaimed Lorelai as she stepped off of the elevator and ran over towards the food.

"Okay, but slow down a minute. The pizza will still be there in 5 minutes." Said Rory as she struggled to push the stroller.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore. Lighten up a little. Shopping is fun! Enjoy it!"

"Alright, I'll try harder. Would you get a slice of pizza for me? I'm a little tired. I'll just sit here with Lorel and all of the bags."

"Sure. Do you want pepperoni?"

"No, extra cheese will be fine. Oh, and could I get a coke too?"

"Coming right up!"

Lorelai came back with the food, and 30 minutes later they had finished and were ready to tackle the rest of the mall. 

45 minutes into the second half of their shopping, Lorel started to whimper. Rory put down the skirt she was looking at and picked her up. "Shhh." She soothed. But Lorel continued to cry, getting louder and louder.

"Mom, I'm going to take her out and sit by the fountain with her for a few minutes. I think the other people in the store are getting a little irritated with me." Rory said quietly as she noticed the evil stares the other customers were giving her.

"Sure babe. I'll go buy what we've got right here and I'll join you in a few minutes." Said Lorelai as she grabbed one last shirt. 

Shortly, Lorelai joined the other two with four more bags. "She's still crying?" she asked when she saw Rory continuing trying to comfort her daughter. 

"Yea," answered Rory turning to look at Lorelai, "I think she's just tired. Can we go back to your place? I can put her down to sleep there." 

"Sure thing. Here, put her back in the stroller and I'll push it this time. You can grab a bunch of the bags. I'll take the rest. This isn't enough clothes to last you forever, it's just a start. We'll be back another time."

Lorelai grabbed a few bags and the stroller, and Rory grabbed the rest of the bags, and they left the mall.  Lorel continued to cry the whole way home.  When they got back to Lorelai's house Rory put down the bags she was carrying and gently took an upset Lorel from Lorelai's arms. 

"Thanks mom. I had fun today." Said Rory as she gave her mother a nervous grin.

"Oh, honey, whats wrong?" asked Lorelai as she put down what she was carrying and put her arm around Rory.

"I'm worried that there really might be something wrong with Lorel. She hasn't stopped crying since the incident at the mall. I don't know what to do. She could be really sick." Rory said while on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie, like you said earlier, she is probably just tired. She has been busy today, just put her down for a nap. She'll be her old self in no time."

"But mom, if she was tired, wouldn't she have slept in the car?" Rory replied, but Lorelai cut her off. 

"No 'buts' young lady," said Lorelai while trying to sound stern. "Just trust me on this one." 

"Okay, thanks mom." Said Rory as she went over to hug her mom. Then Rory wiped away the tears that had formed, cradled Lorel in her arms, and disappeared into the room she and Jess were staying in. 20 minutes later she emerged looking a little more relieved.

"She'll be all right. Come and drink coffee." Commanded Lorelai as though she were reading Rory's mind. 

Roy sat down next to her mother and the two talked for a little over an hour before they heard someone at the front door.

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed as the door opened to reveal a tired man whose face lit up when he saw Rory.

"Rory!" Jess said and swept her into a hug and a kiss. 

"How did it go today? Did you find any apartments? How did things go with the insurance company?" asked Rory eagerly 

"No luck with apartments. I'll keep searching, we'll find something soon. Good news with the insurance though. They will cover a large part so don't worry about that." Jess kissed Rory one more time and then announced that he was going to go change his clothes. "I found a bunch of my things in Luke's apartment. I'll talk to you girls about your shopping trip when I change my clothes in a few minutes."

"Okay," Rory giggled. "We'll be waiting for you."

"Yea, you don't know what you missed by not coming shopping with us." Added Lorelai.

"Actually, I do know what I missed, and I'm not too disappointed about not going to he mall. There will be plenty of other times that Rory will force me to come along." Jess said sarcastically.

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other, rolled their eyes and said "Boys."

"Jinx!" yelled Lorelai. "Now you cant talk until someone says your name." She said gleefully. "You will be my prisoner forever."

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Jess will come save me." She thought as she listened to he mother ramble. A few minutes later, Jess came out of the room, and took one look at a silent Rory and a hyper Lorelai that was dancing around the room. It only took him a minute to figure out what was going on.

"You jinxed her again, didn't you Lorelai?" he asked 

"Yes, and she will be my prisoner forever!" shrieked Lorelai as she continued dancing.

"Ha!" shrieked Rory as Jess said 'Lorelai'. "He said my name! I'm free!"

"Aww, that doesn't count. He said my name!" whined Lorelai as she stopped her crazy dance. "Its not my fault that your name is the same as mine!"

"Yes it is!" Jess and Rory corrected at the same time.

"Aw, fine, you win!" replied Lorelai.

"Why are we even talking about this in the first place?" Jess wondered aloud. "Anyway, tell me about your shopping experience."

"Ooh! We had so much fun! And we spent so much money. Which is very fun, of course." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yea, we went to Gap, and Baby Gap, and Old Navy, and the Baby Depot, and it went great until…."

"Until what?" prompted Jess curiously. "What happened?"

"Well, Lorel just started crying like a wild banshee, and she was just hysterical. She didn't stop crying until I was finally able to get her to go to sleep in our room." Finished Rory a little bit nervously.

Just then a cry was heard from the other room. Lorelai offered to go get Lorel. She went into Jess and Rory's room and picked up the little girl. "Hi honey!" She said gently. "Did you have a good nap?"  She brought Lorel into the kitchen so Rory could see that she was alright. 

"Here she is!" announced Lorelai as she handed Lorel to Rory who looked at her for a moment then declared, "Something's wrong. I just know."

AN: Okee doke! I guess that was a long chapter. I think I got the hang of this fanfiction thing! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise Lorel's going to be alright! This will be a happy story with a happy ending. So don't worry! I am sad to report that I'll be away traveling from August 19-24 so I probably wont be able to update until after then. Don't worry, I'll continue as soon as I get back. Well, I hope for a bunch of reviews, but if I just get 2 I'll be happy. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Just another thanks to everyone that has already reviewed. You guys are beyond awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Movie Nite at the Gilmores

**Title: **Seasons of Love****

Chapter 7: Movie Nite at the Gilmores 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Wish I could, but I can't, so if that disappoints any of you, then I'm sorry! :-P

**Summery: **Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!

**A/N:** Okay, I know that my story's plot is kinda weak. I'm considering deleting it. I know that it isn't adored by a lot of people, so I'm hesitant to keep it up longer. Maybe I'll keep going, and I wont delete it, but that will only happen if I find out that a lot of people don't want me to delete it. So, voice your opinion! Review and let me know if I should delete or keep going. Thnx!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback from last chapter

Just then a cry was heard from the other room. Lorelai offered to go get Lorel. She went into Jess and Rory's room and picked up the little girl. "Hi honey!" She said gently. "Did you have a good nap?"  She brought Lorel into the kitchen so Rory could see that she was alright. 

"Here she is!" announced Lorelai as she handed Lorel to Rory who looked at her for a moment then declared, "Something's wrong. I just know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory, whats the matter?" asked Jess as he went over  to where Rory was standing.

"She feels kinda warm." Said Rory as she put her hand on Lorel's forehead. "Mom, do you have a thermometer anywhere around here?" she asked as she turned to face her mom.

"I think so, lets see, where is it?" Lorelai thought aloud as she tapped her finger to her chin. 

"If you cant find on, Lorelai, I can always run over to Doose's and get one there." Offered Jess.

"Gimme a minute" said Lorelai as she disappeared into the bathroom. The others could hear her rooting through cabinets, and knocking over piles in search of the lost thermometer.  Rory and Jess looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Does your mom even know where _anything_ is in this house?" asked Jess sarcastically. 

"I heard that!" yelled a voice from the other room. "And yes, I do know where something is! The coffee is in the kitchen! I know where that is!"

"Well duh!" muttered Jess curtly.

"Heard that too!"

"I'm running over to Doose's." remarked Jess as he grabbed his coat.

"Ah hah!" Lorelai said as she emerged from the bathroom holding the thermometer. "I found it!"

Lorelai handed the thermometer to Rory who took Lorel's temperature. When in a few minutes Rory checked it again it read 101o F. 

"101?" asked Lorelai as she peered over Rory's shoulder.

"What?" asked Rory as she spun around. "Is that something bad?"

"Well, its not good," replied Lorelai carefully, "But you've had a higher fever than that and look how you turned out!"

"Thanks mom." Rory replied. I'm gonna go call the doctor. Can you hold her for a minute?"

"Sure babe." Replied Lorelai as she reached for the upset little girl. 

"Mommy will be back in one minute." Rory said to her daughter as she kissed her on the top of her head. "Just one minute."

Rory went into the other room to use the phone, and when she came back in a few minutes, she had a smile on her face. "The doctor's assistant can fit me in tomorrow morning."

"Good to hear. Now, I'm hungry. Lukes?" asked Lorelai as she stood up.

"Deal." Announced Rory as she gently cradled Lorel. "Actually, I guess I'd better stay here." She said as her face fell a little. 

"Oh, I'll make it take-out Lukes." Said Lorelai as she changed her mind. "I can go pick up the food if you guys want."

"Sure, thanks mom." Rory's smile returned to her face. "And maybe you could pick up junk food and movies and we can have a movie night."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jess. "In that case I'm gonna spend the night at Lukes!"

"Hey, what a great idea! We can invite Luke too!" Rory said as Lorelai turned a little pink in the cheeks. "What, are you _embarrassed_?" she asked Lorelai.

"No, I'm not embarrassed." Lorelai said quickly. "Just isn't movie night a girl thing?" 

"Stop with the excuses. I'm inviting Luke too." Rory decided. "No, wait, _you_ can invite him when you pick up the food." 

"Me? But, but," Lorelai faltered trying to think of an excuse. "Oh alright, I'll invite him." She said with a sigh. "But its just movie night. Not a date."

"I know, I know," said Rory with a smile on her face.

"I guess I'd better go pick up the food now." Said Lorelai. "And get it over with." She thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke's Diner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiya Lukey!" Lorelai said energetically as she entered the diner.

"Hi to you too Lorelai." Luke said as he stopped washing the counter for a minute. "What can I get you."

"Hmm," thought Lorelai as she decided. "I'll have a burger, so will Rory. And two cokes and two coffees. No, wait, make that three cokes. What do you think Jess would want?" she asked Luke.

"I don't know, he never really eats much anyways. Just get him a burger too. Hey, wait, where are the kids?"

"At home, Lorel's got a small fever. Rory's taking her to the doctor tomorrow though. I'm getting take out for them." Lorelai announced proudly. 

"Well, okay, are you gonna want fries with that?" asked Luke as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yea! I almost forgot! Two orders of fries." Lorelai hollered back.

"Okay, so three burgers, two orders of fries, three cokes, and two coffees? Is that it?" asked Luke as he reappeared.

"Yup. Oh hey, before I forget would you like to come to movie nite tonight? We're gonna rent movies and eat junk food and stuff. It'll be fun." Lorelai asked as calmly as she could. Inside her heart was pounding. 

"Um, gimme a second to think about that. I gotta go get the food." Luke said quickly as he disappeared into the kitchen. "Movie night with Lorelai? Would that be like a date?" he thought. "No, Rory and Jess would be there. It would be safe, I think." He thought again. 

"Heres your food. And, I'd, I'd love to go to movie night. What time?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled. "My house, 7:30. Be there or be square."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at Lorelai's house

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, what kind of a scheme are you cooking up here?" asked Jess accusingly as soon as Lorelai had left.

"Me, cook up an evil scheme? You must be crazy." Rory said mockingly.

"Come on, spill." Demanded Jess. "I know you are planning something. You might as well tell me."

"All right." Rory agreed. "I think mom likes Luke."

"Yea, he's major crushing on her too." Jess agreed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, we could either sneak out of the house during movie nite, or leave on purpose. We have to get something for Lorel or whatever." Rory suggested. "Then they'll be stuck together for the night."

"Sneaky." Said Jess," But I like it. Your mom will be furious either way. Which would you rather do?"

"My vote is for leaving on purpose. What do you think?"

"Works for me, Shh. I think I hear her coming." Jess said as he heard Lorelai humming.

"So, is he coming?" Rory asked, even though she was pretty sure that the answer would be 'yes'.

"Yup, at 7:30. I've brought food!"

"Ahh! Food! I'm starved." Rory exclaimed as she raced towards the bag of food Lorelai had put down. "Mmmmmm. Fries."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:30 at Lorelai's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ding Dong."

"The doorbell!" shrieked Lorelai. "Is everything ready?"

"Candy?" Rory asked Jess. 

"Check." He replied.

"Chips and Dip?"

"Check."

"Pizza and Popcorn?"

"Check and Check."

"Soda and Coffee?"

"Check. We're ready." Replied Jess as the doorbell ran again "I'll get that." He sighed since it appeared that neither Rory nor Lorelai would.

"Luke, you're here." Announced Jess as he opened the door. "Come on in."

"Uh, thanks." Luke replied awkwardly. 

Just then Rory appeared from the room where she had just put Lorel to bed. "Hiya Luke! You ready to watch movies and eat junk food?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replied Luke, which sent Rory into a burst of giggles.

"Whats so funny?" he asked defensively

"Nothing, nothing." Rory replied "Mom!" she yelled upstairs. "Luke's here. Come down!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lorelai yelled back. "Gimme a minute!"

Jess and Luke just rolled their eyes.

Finally Lorelai appeared downstairs and they all sat down on the couch and the floor. Jess put his arm around Rory and Lorelai popped a movie into the VCR. 

Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch a little bit awkwardly through the first half of the movie. Just then, Rory paused the movie for a minute and declared, "We've run out of mini marshmallows!"

"We can live without mini marshmallows.I don't even like them anyways. Sit down and watch the movie." Lorelai said because she feared what Rory would do next.

"Mom, that's crazy. You love mini marshmallows! Who are you kidding? No, I'm going out to get mini marshmallows. Jess, come with me." Rory insisted. 

"But, but," Lorelai protested but she was shushed by Rory. "We'll be back before you know it."

Lorelai realized she had no choice but to agree to Rory so she nodded her head and said, "You're evil! I'm never talking to you again." And she turned her back and pouted. Then Rory and Jess left and Lorelai and Luke sat even more awkwardly on the couch.

"Um, should we start the movie?" asked Luke cautiously. 

"Yea, yea, the movie. Of course. The movie." Lorelai babbled nervously. She turned on the VCR again and they settled down to finish the movie. 

When the movie finished, Lorelai was even more nervous than ever. "Um, do you want more coke or something? I could get you water if you'd rather actually. Or maybe you would want ginger ale or something."

"Uh, coke's fine. I can get it, thanks." Luke said anxiously as he dashed for the kitchen.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai thought as she looked at the clock. "She's already been gone an hour!"

Luke returned with the drink, and Lorelai put another movie on.  About a little more than an hour into the second movie, Lorelai started to worry again. 

"Rory and Jess have been gone for awhile. Do you think anything could have happened to them?" she asked as she paused the movie.

"You're right. How long does it take to get one bag of mini marshmallows?" Luke asked aloud.

"I'm scared." Whimpered Lorelai.

"Shhh". Soothed Luke. "They're fine. They probably just got a little distracted. Come here." He said as he patted the seat on the sofa next to him.  Lorelai gave him a grateful smile and sat down next to him.

When it came time to change movies again, Lorelai switched to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and returned to Luke's embrace. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

Rory and Jess returned at 11:30 only to find Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory playing and Luke and Lorelai dozing quietly on the couch, Lorelai had her head rested on Luke's shoulder and Luke had him arm wrapped protectively around Lorelai.

Rory looked at Jess and grinned. Jess went over to turn off the movie, and Rory shook Lorelai gently. "Mom, wake up. Movie night is over."

"Huh?" Lorelai asked groggily. Immediately she regained consciousness. "What time is it?" She asked as she picked her head up from Luke's shoulder.

"11:30" replied Rory softly as though not to wake Luke. 

Instantly, Luke opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize where he was. Then he took his arm away from Lorelai's shoulder embarrassed.

"I'd better be going. Thanks it was…fun." He said with a small grin on his face. "Good night everyone."

"Night Luke." Lorelai said as she stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Rory and Jess took the hint. "I'm gonna go check on Lorel." Rory said as she disappeared into the other room with Jess at her heels.

"We should do this again, sometime." Luke said to Lorelai, as he was about to leave.

"Yea, I'll call you the next time we do a movie nite."

"Or maybe we could do something else. Dinner or whatever." Luke interrupted. Lorelai's face broke out into a big smile. 

"I'll see you at the dinner tomorrow, Its Danish Day." Luke said, his gruff appearance returning. And with that he walked down the street. 

"Right, Danish Day." Lorelai called after him. "I'll be there, or be square! Save a cherry Danish for me. And a strawberry. And a raspberry."

"Good night Lorelai!" Luke replied as if to close the subject they were talking on.

Lorelai sighed and returned to the house.

Rory quickly emerged from the bedroom. "Well, what happened?" she prompted.

"You know, I have a right to be furious with you. Where _did_ you go?" Lorelai asked curiously. "You didn't even return with the marshmallows."

"I thought you weren't talking to me ever again?" Rory mocked.

"Aww cut it out. I'm dying to know. Tell me!" demanded Lorelai anxiously. "Tell me, tell me tell me tell me TELL ME! You left me here with Luke, you at least have the decency to tell me where you went. And I want my mini marshmallows!"

"Calm down, mom." Rory laughed. "We ate them in the car. It was such a pretty night, so Jess and I went driving around. We looked at our old neighborhood, and we even did a little bit of apartment searching. It was too late to go see anyone about apartments, but we just drove around. How did things go here with you and Luke?"

"Sit down, I've got a lot to say." Said Lorelai as Rory sat down next to her. The two talked and giggled for hours until, finally, they both went to bed. Tired and exhausted, But both happy.

**AN:** Okay, that was chapter 7. You see, I didn't really want for Lorel's being sick to be the main part of the story; I just used it as a reason for them having to get takeout. If they had gone to eat in at Luke's, then Rory and Jess would have been with Lorelai when she asked, and it would have been even more awkward. So, Lorelai went in on her own, because Rory and Jess had to take care of the baby. So, kindly review, and let me know if I should delete the story, or keep going. Thanks, oh and you guys are lucky. I found time to post another chapter before I'm leaving on vacation. 

Oh, P.S.- This chapter should have made bbwholly1981 a little happier. J

P.P.S-Thanks so much to **Mrs. Mariano** for all of her help. She did a really good job editing this chapter. I don't know if I would have been able to make it so good without her. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Just an Ordinary Day

**Title: **Seasons of Love****

Chapter 8: Just an Ordinary Day 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. I never will. Wish I could, but I can't, so if that disappoints any of you, then I'm sorry! :-P

**Summery: **Rory and Jess have to struggle over the many obstacles that are placed in their way. R/J pairings and maybe a few others. Future Fic!

**A/N: **Thanks for all of your nice complements, I really appreciate them! I guess I'll keep this story going, mainly because I feel like it (I know, I know, that sounds kinda bratty, but I promise, I'm not really a brat in real life! Although if you ask my sisters, they might disagree…) and because I have nothing else to do with all of my free time on my hands. Although, school is starting September 2, (Finally! 7th grade! Yay!) so I might not be able to update very frequently. :-( Well, enough with that. You probably want to read Chapter 8, so here it is. Oh, one more thing (okay, now you guys probably hate me for bothering you with such a long AN. Sorry!) I _still_ am not on anyone's favorite author or favorite story list. :-( That makes me very sad. So, if you add me to your list, I'll give you a BIG hug. :-D What are you waiting for? Add me already! (Alright, now I sound extremely bratty. I'm sorry! I really am not this bratty in real life, I promise!!!)

Okay, just one more thing before I let you guys read the chapter, I want to give another BIG thank you to **Mrs. Mariano**. She's been extremely patient with me, and always nice about it. (It took me 3 drafts before I finally got this chapter to how I wanted it to be. And all with her help!) So, the least you guys can do for her, is read & review her stories. But only if you want to. It would be really nice, but don't feel pressured or anything. Anyways, without further a due, heres Chapter 8!!!!!! 

"Jess?" Rory mumbled as she turned over in bed. "Jess?" she asked again as she sat straight up. Seeing that he wasn't there, she got up out of bed and walked over to where Lorel was. "Did you see Daddy anywhere?" She asked. Lorel just scrunched up her face and started crying. "Oh dear." Rory said as she picked her up and gently rocked her. 

Just then, Lorelai walked into the room, her hair messy and half awake. "Coffee. Give me coffee. And turn that thing off!" 

"Mom!" Rory said shocked, "I can't just _turn Lorel off!_ She's crying for a reason."

"Sorry hun, I'm not really a morning person." Lorelai said sheepishly, "But do you know where there's coffee?"

 "I just woke up. Why don't you fix your hair, get dressed and go to Luke's?" Rory replied as she continued to comfort Lorel.

"Okay, you coming?" Lorelai asked as she started towards the door. 

"In a minute, lemme see how Lorel's feeling."

"Okee doke! You want the thermometer again? " Lorelai asked as she entered the hall.

"Sure, thanks mom."

A few minutes later, Lorelai returned with the thermometer. "Here you go babe. Let me know what her temperature is. Okay?"

"Deal." Rory said as she stuck the thermometer in Lorel's mouth. A few minutes later, Lorelai heard her call, "104. I'm calling the doctor."

"104?" Lorelai asked as she came into the room, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and her hair neatly brushed.

"Yea, I'm gonna call the doctor. Bring me back a coffee and Danish. I'll be here awhile."

"Sure thing. Where's Jess?"

"I don't know, he probably left a note or something, can you check for me?" Rory replied as she started towards a phone.

"Where would I check for a note?" Lorelai asked confused.

Rory put the phone on her shoulder for a minute. "The fridge, or the kitchen counter, have you never left a note or had a note left for you?"

"Nope, I don't see the sense in leaving notes. I did once, when I left my moms house with you, but I just don't like notes. Notes are evil. They never bring me good news. Always evil. Always will be. I detest notes.  "

Just as Lorelai entered the kitchen in search of a message from Jess, someone picked up the phone at the doctors office.

Lorelai returned with a piece of paper only to see her daughter sitting on the bed, with Lorel in one arm, scribbling something on a piece of paper with the other hand. Lorelai put down the paper she was holding and picked Lorel up from her daughter's arms. 

"Thanks." Rory mouthed, as she was able to get a better hold on the phone. Lorelai just smiled and waited until her daughter was off of the phone. "Well?" she encouraged.

"The doctor is free this morning at 11:30. Did you find a note?"

"Yup." Lorelai nodded energetically. "On the fridge. Here." She handed the piece of paper to Rory who looked at it for a minute.

"He let for work early. He'll be back for lunch, and he wants me to call him about Lorel."

"Okay, now can we get Luke's? I'm _starving_! I'll probably faint if I don't get coffee and Danish in me within 5 minutes. See, I'm getting weaker by the second. " Lorelai said dramatically as she collapsed into a chair.

"I gotta call Jess, I'll take Lorel, and you can go get me a cup of coffee and a cherry Danish. Go. Now." Rory ordered as she picked up the phone once again.

"This is another one of your evil plans to put me and Luke in the same room at the same time, and…" Lorelai started, but was interrupted by Rory. 

"No, I need to call Jess, and I don't want to take Lorel out until after I know whats wrong with her. There will be a bunch of people in the diner, don't worry. Go. Shoo." Rory insisted as she took Lorel from her grandmother. 

"Oh, alright. You win." Lorelai sighed as she headed for the door. "I know when I'm not wanted. My own daughter is betraying me, but that's okay. I'm just a no one, a speck in the corner. Never important to anyone." 

"Quit with the drama, Mom. Good bye." Rory called as she shifted Lorel to her other arm and slowly rubbed her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke's Diner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was expecting you." Luke said gruffly as he finished pouring someone coffee.

"Yup. I gotta make this quick though." Lorelai said perkily as she sat down at the counter. "Two coffees, and a cherry, raspberry and strawberry Danish."

"You remembered." Luke laughed. "What about Rory? Is she going to want anything?"

"One of the coffees is for her, and we're gonna share the cherry Danish. She's home with Lorel." Lorelai explained as she twisted around in her stool.

"Could you stop that? You're making me dizzy." Luke asked, as Lorelai turned pink. 

"Sorry."

"Its okay, so whats wrong with Lorel? Rory was home last night and this morning with her. Is she okay?" Luke inquired worriedly. 

"We don't know. She's had a high fever. Last night it was 101, and this morning, it's 104. Rory's completely freaking out. She went into panic mode and everything."

"I don't blame her. 104 is pretty high. Is she taking her to the doctor?"

"Yup, 11:30 this morning. Right now she's at home talking to Jess." 

"Well, here's your coffee and Danishes, Enjoy."

"Bye Lukey." Lorelai said as she hopped off of the stool and grabbed the bag. 

"Wait, Lorelai." Luke said quickly as Lorelai was about to leave. Lorelai stopped suddenly. "What?" she asked curiously.

"I had a lot of fun last night, I was serious about doing dinner sometime. I'll call you soon."

Lorelai grinned. "You do that Lukey. Bye!"

"Bye Lorelai." Luke said as he turned back to the counter.

As soon as Lorelai had left, Kirk turned to Luke and said, "You like her don't you."

"What?" Luke sputtered as he turned around. "What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Its obvious. Everyone can tell except for the two of you. Its love I tell you. Love." Kirk answered annoyingly.  

"I'm not going to take love advice from you, Kirk. You are still living with your mother. Single." Luke retorted.

"I had love once. Her name was Carly. But it was in vain. She did not return my affections. I pined for her for 5 years after she ditched me. But, alas, she still did not notice me."  Kirk answered as he turned back to his coffee. 

Luke stifled a laugh as he listened to Kirk babble about his 'past love'. Then laughing silently, he turned back to the counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelai's House

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm baaaaack!" Lorelai sang as she entered the front door.

"Food!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm famished!" 

"Is Lorel hungry?" Lorelai asked as she began taking food out of the bag.

"I got her to eat a small bit of formula, but she didn't really eat much. I'm worried about her. She normally eats about 4-6 ounces, and today she just ate a little less than 2! I'm worried that she's going to not be able to fight the sickness because she's too tired and hungry. I'm worried that." Rory babbled nervously as she headed for the table.

"Don't worry hun, she's just sick." Lorelai interrupted. "Sick kids never eat much. Of course, one time when _you_ were sick, I think you were about 4 or 5, you ate twice as much as normal. I used half of my paycheck to buy you enough pizza and jellybeans. The fridge never seemed to be full enough for you! Anyways, enough with all of the stories and stuff, calm down and eat. I got a cherry Danish!" Lorelai exclaimed as she pulled the Danishes from the bag. 

Rory set Lorel down in her bouncy chair where Lorel was content looking at her mother and grandmother and a soft mobile Rory had gotten at the Baby Gap.

"She'll be fine, don't worry babe." Lorelai said soothingly as she noticed Rory's concerned face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor's office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs. Mariano?" the nurse called as Rory started to get up with Lorel in her arms. "Come right this way please."

"Thanks." Rory said as she obediently followed the nurse into a room brightly decorated with wallpaper covered in animals.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable."

Rory sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs provided in the small room and waited. About 10 minutes later, the door opened. Rory immediately stood up.

"Good morning Mrs. Mariano. It's been a little while since I last saw you. What seems to be the problem here" Dr. Clarke asked as he entered the room.

"Well, ever since about, 2 days ago, Lorel has been fussier than usual. She has been a little bit sleepier, and she hasn't been eating much. She just doesn't seem to be her usual self." Rory explained.

"Mmm hmm." The doctor mumbled as he took notes on a file that he had brought. "I suspect an ear infection. Those seem to be the symptoms. I'll be right back, I just need to get a special otoscope to look in her ears. Give me one moment." 

A short while later, Dr. Clarke returned, and after looking in Lorel's ears, he wrote a prescription for an antibiotic. "The instructions are clearly written on the medicines package. Even if she starts to feel better in a few days, continue giving her the medicine until it is all used up. I will need to see her in 2-3 weeks to make sure that the infection is completely clear. You can schedule an appointment in advance with the receptionist. I hope she starts to feel better soon." He added as he handed Rory a prescription for the antibiotic.

"Oh thank you." Rory said feeling a bit more relieved. "Thank you very much."

"Okay. By now." And with that, Dr. Clarke had left. Rory scheduled an appointment with the receptionist for 2 and a half weeks in advance. Then she gathered up Lorel in her carseat and Lorel's diaper bag, and left the doctor's office. When she got outside, she stopped, and gently put the carseat down with Lorel in it. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. After dialing Jess's number, she waited for a minute until someone picked up.

"Jess Mariano speaking."

Rory laughed. "You sound so professional."

"Hi Sweetie. How is she?" Jess immediately recognized Rory's voice.

"The doctor said she just has an ear infection, so I'm going to go to the pharmacy to pick up the medicine. I just wanted to let you know that its nothing bigger than that." 

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I have to run, I've got a class to teach in a few minutes. Its 10th grade literature. God, those kids are annoying! I think I'm gonna have to flunk a third of the class!"

"Aww, poor Jessie." Rory laughed as she listened to her husband ramble on.

"I'm just tired, I haven't gotten much sleep the past few days. I also haven't been able to spend much time with you lately. We should definitely have some "time to ourselves" this evening. When, Lorel is sleeping, we could…"

"Jess!" Rory said shocked as she started to blush.

"That's my name. And relax I was only joking, I can almost see you blush from here, and in my imagination, a blush is all you're wearing Now, I'm hurt though, is it that bad that I want to spend some time with my wife, catching up?" Jess asked mockingly.

"Haha, funny. Well, you will be able to catch up...on your daddy duties!!!" Rory said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Yeah yeah, give Lorel a kiss from me, I gotta go now, and hey; I was serious when I told about you only wearing a blush when I get home. Love you." 

"I love you too. Bye."

Rory hung up the phone, and picked Lorel up again. She put her in the car, fastened her seat belt and left for the pharmacy. After she had picked up the medicine, which didn't take very long, Rory headed back to Lorelai's house. 

"I'm home!" She called as she opened the front door. When no one answered her, she went searching all over the house looking for Lorelai. "Mom?" 

She finally found her in the bedroom talking to someone on the phone. "Okay, sure I'll give her the message. Actually wait, here she is." Lorelai said as she noticed Rory in the doorway. "Its Lane." She mouthed as she handed the phone to Rory. 

"Hello?" Rory asked as she grabbed the receiver from her mother. 

"Rory!" a voice shrieked. "Oh my god! Listen to what I've got to tell you!"

"I cant even guess what. What?" Rory exclaimed.

"He proposed! He _proposed_!" Lane's voice was filled with happiness. 

"Who proposed?" Rory asked excitedly.

"_Dave_! DaveDaveDaveDaveDAVE!" Lane screeched. 

"Oh my god! What did you say?" Rory yelled which caused Lorelai who was rocking Lorel back and forth to stop and look at Rory quizzically. 

"I said yes. What else do you think I would have said?" Lane shrieked from the other end of the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure. Oh my god. When is the wedding?" Rory asked thrilled.

"Well, we were thinking of planning a spring wedding. So sometime in about 6-7 months."

"Wow! You can count on me to be there. Oh my god! I just cant believe you're getting married!" Rory exclaimed which caused Lorelai to look at Rory and mouth, "She's getting married?"

"Yes." Rory mouthed back, "To Dave." Which caused Lorelai to pick Lorel up and dance around the room with her.

"Careful!" Rory exclaimed to her mother. "Don't drop her!"

"Pardon?" Lane asked while being very confused.

"I just told my mom about your news and she's dancing all over the room with Lorel who doesn't look too happy about it."

"Lorel isn't happy with my news?" Lane asked sadly.

"Lane, she's 3 months old! She doesn't know whats going on, except all of a sudden she was picked up and whirled around the room by a crazy lady."

"I'm not crazy!" Lorelai exclaimed as she stopped dancing with Lorel who was on the verge of tears. 

Rory just laughed. "That is so great Lane! I'm ecstatic for you."

"Thanks. Whats going on at your place? I tried calling your number at your house, but it said it was disconnected. So I tried your mother's whats going on?" Lane asked.

Rory gently hit herself on the head. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Its just been so hectic around here with Lorel being sick, and the insurance companies, and everything."

"Rory, whats going on?" Lane asked anxiously.

"There was a fire. A few days ago. The whole house went up in flames. The fire department got there, but nothing was salvageable. No one got hurt, except 2 days ago, Lorel got sick with an ear infection. High fever, fussier than normal, a little bit sleepier, so she hasn't been doing too well."

"Oh my god, Rory! So you're sure everyone is okay?" Lane was shocked.

"Yes, except for the fact that we had no place to live, so we're living with my mom until we can find an apartment to live in until the whole mess is sorted out. It could be months until we move into our old house again."

"Wow." Lane was completely surprised. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?"  

"Sure, I'd better go now, Lorel and I just got back from the doctor's and I've got to give her the antibiotics. Call again, soon. Okay?" 

"Sure, keep me posted about whats going on at the Gilmores."

"Will do. Bye Lane."

"Bye Rory."

 Rory hung up the phone and took a distressed Lorel from her grandmother's arms. She gave her the proper dose of medicine, and changed her into a sleeper. Then she put her to sleep into the crib she had gotten.

"Good night sweetie." She murmured, and when Lorel had finally gone to sleep, Rory left the room quietly.

"Tell me, tell me!" Lorelai shrieked when Rory was out of Lorel's room.

"Shh.. Don't wake her up! I just got her to sleep!"

"Oh, sorry!" Lorelai whispered. "Now tell me all about Lane." She yelled. 

"Mom!" Rory sighed. "Quiet, remember? Anyways, she's engaged to Dave, they want a spring wedding in 6-7 months, and she sounded really happy. I'm happy for her, you know? I want her to be as happy with Dave as I am with Jess and Lorel. She deserves it."

"I agree with you, what does her mom think?" Lorelai said, he voice returning to normal volume. 

"She didn't say." Rory said casually. "I sure hope she's told her."

"Me too. There will probably be World War III if she already hasn't. Lane's mom…she's one twisted cookie."

"Mom, are you hungry?" Rory laughed.

"I could go for a cookie and a cup of coffee. Luke's?"

"Can you bring me back a cup of coffee? I gotta stay here with Lorel."

"Its okay, I'll stay here and babysit. You go be the messenger this time."

"Deal. Thanks mom."

"Sure babe. What else am I here for if I don't do free babysitting!"

Rory just laughed. "I'll be back in a little."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke's Diner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Rory. Its been a little while since I've seen you.. How's Lorel?" Luke greeted Rory as she entered the diner.

"Lorel just had an ear infection, she's taking medicine. My mom's babysitting her while I'm getting coffee. Two cups please."  
  


"Sure thing." Luke answered as he poured to cups. "Here you go, oh, and I hope Lorel feels better soon."

"Thanks Luke. Seeya!"

"By Rory."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelai's House

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've brought coffee!" Rory exclaimed as she entered the house. 

"I've got cookies!" Lorelai said as she emerged from the kitchen holding a pack of Oreos, and a pack of E.L.Fudge Double stuffed cookies. "Which to eat first?"

"Oreos." Rory announced as Lorelai ripped open the bag. 

Just then, they both heard a car pull up. "Jess!" Rory exclaimed.

She ran outside to greet him. "Honey!" Jess exclaimed as he saw his wife. "How was your day?"

"Fine, Lorel's sleeping now, but guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"Lane's getting married!" Rory shrieked as Jess pulled her into a hug. 

"Now guess what my big news is?" Jess asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"What?" Rory asked curiously.

"I found a nice apartment complex that I want for you to check out with me soon." As soon as Jess said that, Rory's face brightened.

"That's wonderful!" Rory laughed as Jess spun her around. "We can find our own place to stay until we can move back into our house!"

Lorelai's face looked sad. "Now you'll be leaving me. Your dear poor lonely mother, all by herself, while you move on. You'll forget all about me! I'll never see you again. Your dear, poor lonely mother!"

"Mom, I think we've established the fact that you'll be alone, all by yourself." Rory laughed.

Lorelai continued to pout and sulk.

  
"Oh mom," Rory said as she went over to her mom and pulled her into a hug. "You don't think you're being a little overdramatic? We'll see you at Luke's for breakfast everyday. And we'll still come back and visit, or at least Lorel and I will. It can get kind of lonely when Jess is at work and it's just Lorel and me. I promise, we'll still be in touch. Besides, the apartments aren't too far away from here!"

Lorelai sniffled. "Okay, but only if you promise to let me help you move." 

Jess laughed. "We were going to be expecting your help. Besides, we wont be moving for a week or two at least. Rory hasn't even seen the apartments! I just found them today. It will definitely be a little while."

"Okay, then come inside for cookies, we only got 2 cups of coffee, so you'll have to have water or something else." Lorelai asked. 

"Sure, give me a minute to change my clothes, though. I hate suits." Jess replied.

"But aww, you look just like George Clooney in it, or...maybe Brad Pitt, he is after all younger than George so it would make more sense. You're just so adorable, mavhelous, fabolous, handsome *Makes kissy noises* O.o.O Jess, come and kiss me, I love you Jess, looooooove you, I wanna marry you. Oh wait, you're married to my daughter, that would be kinda odd, wouldn't it? Wait a minute, do you think I'm stupid or something? Wait! Don't answer that, cause now I know why little Jessie-dahling doesn't like suits, he can't run around playing ooglie-mooglie with Rory in it.  You can't run around like Adam and Eve doing things that's definitely NC17 and that I don't wanna hear. *Covers her ears for a while, while singing lalalalalala*. 

When Lorelai had finished her embarrassing rant, Rory turned a bright magenta fuchsia color and hid her face behind her hands.  

"Mom!" Rory was obviously shocked and embarrassed.

"Speaking of that…" Jess winked at Rory who turned even brighter red.

A few minutes later, they were all in the living room, eating cookies and coffee, and talking and laughing.  Jess left for a minute to go check on Lorel, and when he returned, he was carrying a smiling little girl.

"Come to mommy." Rory offered as she put her arms open. Jess placed Lorel in her mother's arms, and Lorel smiled up at her. At that moment everything felt right, maybe not perfect, but who needed perfect when they had content? Rory felt a ray of light tickle her on her nose, and saw Jess smirk at her, and right then, content was looking pretty good.

**AN:** Okay, if I didn't write Lane's character or Kirk's character exactly like the shows then I'm sorry. I had a little trouble there. So, I guess this is chapter 8. Its kinda long, it showed up to 10 pages on Microsoft Word! I think I got the hang of this fanfic thing. Well, read and review…Pretty Please??? I really want reviews. Reviews make me happy. Happy writer =Writer that posts more frequently. Okay? Good. So, what are you waiting for? The little purple button down there is getting lonely! Click it!

~*Bubblebirdz*~ 


End file.
